Ashley Riot (Mask no Oni)
A powerful warrior armed with multiple weapons and a vast array of mystical abilities. In his game, Vagrant Story, he was a highly skilled member of the Dangerous Criminal Task Force of the Valendia Knights of the Peace, and was given the mission to stop the heretic cult Mullenkamp from obtaining the powers of the dark city, Lea Monde. Little did he know that there was something even greater planned for him.... Within the grand metaphysical war of the Dissidia, one cycle included a horrific force of unholy nature designed from within the ranks of Chaos. Unknowingly used before in battles long ago, one member within eventually stole its knowledge and desired to seal it away. Ashley Riot, a member of Cosmos and great survivor of many wars before, eventually became the heir to seal away the terrible weapon of imbalance and corruption. But even as he walks away with such a terrible power to keep out from the war, there are many who seek his life and the forbidden evil that lurks subjugated within him.... Gameplay Known as a Grand Master Breaker, Ashley's actions are capable of being seamlessly shifted into one another without delay or startup. Whenever an exclamation mark will rise over Ashley's head, this signifies an opportune moment to shift into another action. Should a transition into another action fail, the start up time will reset back to its normal speed. Ashley's Attacks boast a unique function, where they have different approaches depending on what you do. Ashley is capable of having up to 5 different movesets, 4 equipable movesets based on types of weapons, each assigned to a specific direction on the D Pad and can be changed with R+Triangle and the assigned direction, and an initial Bare Handed moveset accessed with R+Triangle. All of his weapon type movesets boast different ranges of effect, speeds, startup times and have their own modifying stats that add onto Ashley's when they are currently equipped. His Brave Attacks have two different variations; a chaining variation, when Circle is tapped, where the attack delivers more hits in a faster speed, while albeit weaker, and a charging variation, when Circle is held down, with less hits, but more powerful and direct. Both Brave variations also have opportune moments in their animations, and can be chained back and forth seamlessly into other attacks with the timing element, and can capably chain into an endless assault. Should the timing miss, the attack startup time will return to its original startup, leaving Ashley open to counter action. His HP Attacks all require him to strike the opponent first before following in. They are the only actions not able to start a chain, only ending them, and because of the nature of his gameplay, he does not have Chained HP Attacks. But you didn't think he would be that cheap, would you? He is a Riskbreaker, after all. Rather than give you Brave when he attacks, Chain attacks drains his own Brave, and the longer he is in the Chain, the greater the drain multiplier will be. The damage he deals during the chain will pool up in a separate Brave Pool. Unless Ashley finishes off the chain of attacks with a Brave Attack's final blow or an HP Attack, Ashley will not get the Brave Pool he built up. Should he get hit by any sort of attack, or fall into a Banish Trap, when he is not in Chaining mode, he will have his Brave beset at its current state, his separate Brave Pool will reset back to zero and it will not add into the Stage Brave Pool. Breaking his opponent will recover his Brave, but the multiplier will still be in effect. Luckily for him, he is gifted with Defense Arts, which can turn the tide of the battle. His EX Gauge is also extremely slow to build up and burns out faster when activated, taking up to four times the normal amount of typical gauges, showing his reluctance to use the Dark and to keep him in balance. 'Movesets' 'Bare Hands' 'Daggers' Daggers have fast start up times, but they are also the hardest to chain because of their speed. A skilled user can immediately chain into multihitting and devastating assaults in the blink of an eye. Initial Weapon: Battle Knife EX Dagger: Jambiya 'Sword Attacks' Slower than the Daggers, they give Ashley an all around boost in all stats, and are slightly stronger than bare handed. Initial Weapon: Scimitar EX Weapon: Wakizashi 'Great Sword Attacks' Great Swords give Ashley a greater range than a regular sword, but are somewhat slow. While they are primarily made for physical attacking, boosting Ashley's Attack and Bravery, they also have ranged magic based attacks that are nothing to sneeze at. Initial Weapon: Broad Sword EX Great Sword: Rune Blade 'Great Axe Attacks' Great Axes are heavily physical based, and have attacks that can have a range of effect and can destroy terrain. They require good coordination and timing to execute because of their slow startup. Initial Weapon: Guisarme EX Great Axe: Halbred 'Stave Attacks' Staves give Ashley a bonus in Defense and an EX Force absorbtion range increase. Their attacks are primarily Magical attacks, and while physical attacks aren't too powerful, they are extremely fast and can stagger opponents. Initial Weapon: Wizard Staff EX Stave: Sage's Cane 'Mace Attacks' Maces perform very little in chaining, but they are great in dealing quick damage. Initial Weapon: EX Mace: War Mace 'Polearm Attacks' Gives Ashley a great distance from the enemy to attack with and has attacks that can maneuver him and outflank the enemy's position. Initial Weapon: Spear EX Polearm: Brandistock 'Great Mace' Great Maces are unique in the fact they perform faster aerial attacks than ground attacks. Like the Great Axe, they are capable of destroying terrain, yet Great Maces can perform close range magical attacks. They give a bonus to both Physical and Magical Attacks. Initial Weapon: Langdebeve EX Great Mace: Destroyer 'Crossbow Attacks' Crossbows allow Ashley to hit from afar, and utilize both magical and physical attacks. While being powerful and having attacks that can ignore blocking, they are very imprecise at faraway distances, give Ashley an opening at short range and are hindered with reloading times. Initial Weapon: Gastraphetes EX Crossbow: Arbalest |} 'Items' Risktaker's Hopes, Risktaker's Desires, Risktaker's Dreams Sigil: An ambivalent compound formed in the Grand Cathedral. 'Themes' Destiny Board: Lea Monde Grand Cathedral, Factory Battle Theme: The Battle Against Ifrit Made By Mask no Oni 03:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Redone! Mask no Oni 21:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Square Characters Category:Vagrant Story